Without Roxas
by Alysrazor-Chan
Summary: Axel remembering the pain that he felt when roxas left him. my first fan-fiction akuroku


I awoke to a feeling of emptyness, and soon realised i couldnt remember anything from the night before. My eyes began to focus as i stared around to find that it was still about 3 AM. I looked over at my bed, realising that i was on the floor. I rubbed my eyes, only to pull my hands away. My eyes, they felt like i had been crying for hours. They were swollen. I put my arm on the ground, using it to help me up to my feet. I felt myself cringe...my left hand, oh god it hurt like hell. I acted on impulse and used my right hand to cover it, only making the pain more intense. Then as i pulled off my right hand, i noticed that my right hand was now wet. I didnt remember it being wet before...I looked down and fear shot down my spine as i saw my left hand, it was covered in dried blood. I watched as new drops of blood came out of little gashes in my hand. I quickly got up and stumbled into the bathroom...it looked like the scene of a murder. There was glass everywhere, and...blood on the shards? I looked down at my hand.

_And then i saw myself, the same slender body, the same flaming red hair, but i was sobbing. I saw myself look in the mirror and gasp as if id seen something, then i saw myself slam my hand agenst the mirror, weakly screaming, "Oh god...I love you. How could you do this to me!?"_

A flash went through my eyes as i snapped back into reality, what had i been crying about? Who left me? I decided that maybe i was just tired, maybe all of this was a dream. I turned on the sink and put my hands under. I watched as crimson red washed down the sink. I reached over into the cabnet, searching for something to cover my gashes. "Damn it. Just my luck." I muttered as i found nothing to cover it. I grabbed some scissors out of the cabnet and cut the sleeve off of my organization jacket. Then i tightly bound the black cloth around my bleeding hand and tied it tightly. "This should work for a little while.." And i walked downstairs to get some water to drink.

I walked downstairs and pulled out a green plastic cup. I walked to the sink and ran some water into the cup. Slowly, i raised the cup to my lips and took a sip. , i noticed something on the table in front of me. It was a bracelet, it looked like barb wire. It seemed strangely firmiliar. I picked it up, the scent of it made me remember something...something that i could not put into words. I put down the bracelet, finding that i now felt incomplete. I was sure that something was wrong...something wasnt here.

_I saw myself once more, this time talking to someone, someone that i couldnt see. "You dont have to do this..." I calmly told the person, "Oh, Axel, you know its the only way...you know i dont want to..." the voice repeated itself in my head...i remembered the voice from some where. Now i was sure it was male. The figure leaned over and embraced me, i could see now that i was shedding tears. My eyes were closed, but my mind blurred out the figures face. All i could see was stunning blond hair, and that bracelet..."Look keep this...I want a peice of me to be with you at least." The figure said, taking off the bracelet and placing it on the table. Then he put his hand on my cheek, and leaned in to steal a quick kiss._

I quickly snapped out of it, dropping my water "Shit. Oh well, ill clean it later...." I mumbled, moving into the living room. I threw myself on the couch realising that i was still exhausted. I looked over an the table to check the time, only an hour had passed by. It felt like the whole night had passed since i awoke. Then i saw it, a picture of my beloved, my dearest Roxas. I gasped as i remembered, he was the reason...If i had a heart, it would have skipped a beat. I grabbed the picture. Seeing my own tears fall on to the picture of perfection himself. I quickly embracred the picture, wishing that Roxas himself were there in my arms. "Roxas..." I finally whispered remembering what had happened, and how he left my life the day before.


End file.
